


Getting into the Habit

by KassieProphet



Series: Mary Goore Stuff [14]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nun costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Mary invites you to his concert and asks you to wear that sexy nun habit…
Relationships: Mary Goore/Reader
Series: Mary Goore Stuff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596607
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	Getting into the Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Request by [roxas-zen-frost](http://roxas-zen-frost.tumblr.com)

Even though it’s a metal show, you fit right in with your sexy nun costume. You’d bought it one year for a Saints & Sinners party, and it had lived at the back of your closet until Mary had started coming around.

* * *

“Oh ho ho…what’s this little number?”

He’d been going through your closet—because he needs to be into everything—and you’d blushed.

“Ah…costume party,” you’d said from the bed where you were still lounging sweaty and sans clothes.

He’d held the garment out in line with your form as he titled his head this way and that before nodding.

“Wear it to my next show.”

“I don’t—”

But he’d just smirked at you, his eyes shining with mischief.

“I wasn’t asking, sweetness.”

* * *

So before the show, you’d shimmied into the costume, admiring how the slits and high hemline accentuated the round of your thighs, how the nip in the waist flattered the curves of your hips. 

As you’d put on your red lip, you’d wondered if the first thing Mary would do would be to plunge his hand into your boob window.

Or maybe he’d run his palm over your fishnets and unclip your garters.

**🤘🤘🤘**

The crowd is energized, and you feel free to whoop and shimmy with the best of them. The red heels discourage any form of moshing or jumping, but they make your ass look great. (It’s a tradeoff you’re willing to make if it’ll bring that lusty glint to Mary’s eyes.)

When his band finally comes out onto the stage, the crowd has been warmed up by the plucky opener, and the enthusiasm ratchets up to 11.

There are even more hoots when Mary takes his place, and he’s…

In. A. Nun’s costume.

It’s not a sexy novelty habit like yours is, but the way it drapes over his body and makes his battle face stand out has all the blood pooling between your legs.

Well, the blood that’s not rushing to your face, that is.

_Oh my god_ , you’re going to kill him.

The crowd is screaming out a cacophony of disparate song titles as Mary drapes his guitar strap around his shoulder and fiddles with it a little. When he sees you—front and center—his smeared black lips crack into an evil smile. He runs his tongue over his top lip and winks at you.

_Oh, lord_.

Despite the moist heat of the room, you feel your nipples harden, and you can’t wait to feel the pads of Mary’s fingers calloused fingers on them.

They start their first set with an old standby that all the hardcore fans love. You whoop and holler to show your support—meaning: you lean dangerously over the barrier, giving Mary an unobstructed view down your habit.

He stomps to the edge of the stage when he gets a break from vocals and leans his guitar out at you as he plays. His mouth says, “I’m concentrating on these chords,” but his eyes say, “I’m going to rip that habit off you later.”

You bat your eyelashes at him.

During a song change, Mary rests his foot on one amp while he wipes his hands down his sides. You lament that the nun’s habit prevents you from seeing his thigh jiggle, but when he sees you looking, his hands keep going to rub down his inner thighs in a very suggestive manner.

The crowd yells for more, and your eyes bug out when you see a tease of bulge; you wonder if Mary is wearing _anything_ under that habit. 

He keeps his eyes on yours as he turns his head to give a loud moan into the mic. You feel that moan low in your body as you flashback to the other night when he’d made that exact sound as you’d clenched around him.

You almost drool on yourself.

One of his bandmates punches Mary's shoulder, but Mary just gives a shrug like _I do what I want_.

(And what he wants is _you_.)

They start another song, and while Mary paces the stage—sometimes just to walk, other times to interact with the bassist—he always returns to where he can catch his eyes with yours.

When you press a hand between your legs, Mary almost flubs his section, and he shakes his head at you—but he’s grinning from ear to ear. He sucks his middle finger into his mouth before flipping you the bird. The crowd hollers, and a few dozen people return the gesture in kind.

After a particularly suggestive lyric, Mary looks you dead in the eyes as he makes a V with his fingers and waggles his tongue in between them. There’s a lot of shrieking (and a set of panties fly onto the stage from out of nowhere), but you know it’s a promise meant just for you.

The set finishes, and Mary licks his pick before throwing it at you.

A dude in a battle jacket that could rival Mary’s appears from the ether to pluck it out of the air (and he raises his fist in triumph), but you don’t mind.

You’ll get yours later.

...

You go back to your place after the crowd clears because Mary has to help with load out, but you keep the outfit on while you wait.

When you hear the door open, you turn to face him, giving him a sassy look as you pop your hip.

Mary immediately drops all his stuff and kicks the door closed.

“Thank fuck you’re still wearing it.”

He’s back in his street clothes, but there’s still a good amount of makeup on his face and his hair is still trying to defy the laws of physics.

“I thought you might like to take it off me.”

He crowds right into your space as he grabs fistfuls of the fabric.

“Christ, you’re feisty.”

His lips meet yours, but you pull away with a giggle; you kick your heels off as you sprint toward your bedroom, quirking your finger over your shoulder as you go.

Mary’s grin fills his entire face as he toes off his boots before chasing after you. He catches you easily and presses into your back; his lips are hot on your neck as he winds his arms around you.

“Fuck. Look at you.”

He pulls you into the warm line of his body and smears his lips down your neck before burying his face in it, and you tilt your head back onto his shoulder to give him better access. He still smells of sweat and his own heady musk that you can’t get enough of, and you breathe in deeply. 

Your hands fly up to grip into his arms as he rocks the two of you back and forth.

“How’d I land a girl this hot?”

“Guess you were good,” you murmur as his nose travels up the line of your neck.

“Or naughty,” he rumbles as he yanks off your veil with his teeth. 

His face plants into your hair. 

“Damn, I love that coconut shit.”

You reach an arm behind you so you can tangle your hand into his sweaty locks.

“Is that why I’m going through my shampoo like sand?”

He leans down to lick the shell of your ear.

“Wanna smell you on me, sweetness. Ain’t no fucking crime in that.”

His arms unlock so he can run his hands up and down the curves of your body

“Fuck you feel good.” 

You twist around so you can press your lips to his—not even caring that he tastes like beer and bitter makeup—and link your arms around his neck. He makes a pleased noise and opens his mouth to tangle his tongue with yours as his hands rove and grab everywhere.

Mary kisses like he shreds: frenetic and all over the place. They’re open-mouthed and full of spit, like he refuses to hold back his passion just because of a little saliva. 

He’s biting and sucking on your lips, then trying to cram his tongue to the back of your throat before attempting to suck your tongue out of your mouth. When you bite him right back, he just growls and rubs against you.

“Mmm, you kiss as good as you give head. Couldn’t stop thinking of your sweet mouth,” he runs a thumb over a kiss swollen lip, “and smearing this lipstick all over me.”

“Mission accomplished, then,” you giggle as you swipe at the corners of his mouth.

He just dives back in as he sways the two of you. You don’t even realize he’s been herding you toward the bed until your knees hit it, and then it’s too late.

The two of you go tumbling onto the mess of unmade covers.

You laugh and flail a little, but Mary’s greedy arms pull you into him again with a husky, “C’mere,” and you roll happily into his arms. He captures your thigh in between his own, and you eagerly press your pussy into him.

His muscular hands travel down to ruck up your habit so he can knead handfuls of your ass.

“Honk,” he says into your mouth as he grabs both cheeks. “Honk, honk,” he says as he grabs one, then the other.

“ _Mary_ ,” you mock hiss at him as you squirm, but he just giggles.

“I should play your ass on stage.”

You reach down to squeeze his bulge, and he lets out a whine.

“You’re better on vocals,” you quip.

He rolls over on top of you and presses his nose into yours.

“I’m gonna make _you_ sing.” 

He wiggles down and kisses the tops of your breasts through the cutout before straightening up. You’re inordinately pleased to see he’s in disarray: tufts of his hair are at wonky angles, his makeup is in streaks, and his t-shirt is askance.

Mary plucks at your habit.

“Take this off.”

His normally green eyes are blown wide with black, and when you sit up to get at the zipper, you mash your mouth with his again. He’s eager to suck on your tongue, and his hands push yours out of the way to get you unzipped.

When you pull away—Mary’s lips chasing yours—you tease at removing the short habit. Mary’s eyes watch as you dance the hemline over your stomach, then do a fake out tit reveal complete with mock gasp.

“Aww, c’mon!” he whines. 

“I dunno, Mare. First, you want me to wear this. Now, you want me to take it off…how's a girl to know what she should do?”

His warm hands land on your exposed sides, and his fingers creep under your bra. 

“Wanna see you…wanna get my mouth on you.” He leans in to whisper in your ear. “Will you be my good girl?”

And…yeah. _Yeah_.

You fumble with the hem, and Mary helps you yank it over your head. You’ve barely just shaken your hair free when Mary unhooks your bra and starts tugging the straps down your arms.

Once it’s free, he marvels at your tits like they’re the first live pair he’s ever seen. His hands come up so he can squeeze them and then press them together. He leans down to place a quick nip on one, then the other, before smushing them against his face.

“Fucking love your tits. So fucking soft.”

You arch into his face, and he sucks a nipple into his mouth. His tongue laves at your bud while the rough pad of his thumb runs back and forth over the other.

The feeling shoots straight in between your legs, and you feel yourself contract with desire. You moan, and your hand comes up to wind into his hair.

Mary looks up at you and grins with a “Good girl,” before he turns his face to tongue your other nipple.

He makes a pleased rumble when you grip his hair tighter and press into his mouth. In fact, he tries to slurp your whole breast into his mouth with an obscene sucking noise, while his thumb and forefinger rolls your free nipple.

Mewling, you grind into his lap, pressing the satin of your panties into the outline of his cock.

"You like that, don't you, sweetness? Yeah, of course you do."

He leans back so he can pinch both buds at the same time, and you let your head fall back as you rock in his lap.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this. Almost wanna get you off this way.”

But then one of his hands creeps into your hair, and he makes you meet his lust-blown eyes.

“Almost.”

He sucks his bottom lip in under his teeth as he takes in your spit-slick lips and the pink flush of your exposed skin.

“I want you.”

Mary runs a teasing finger from your clavicle down to your cunt, and you whimper when he presses his thumb into your damp panties.

“Wanna lie back for me, cupcake?” he says as he gives you a wicked grin. “Gonna get you all juicy for me first.”

You whine as his thumb circles your sweet spot through the satin.

As you lie back, Mary wiggles out of his jeans, and you lick your lips when you see the wet spot on the tent of his boxers. 

“Tempting, princess…but I have other plans.”

He leans back down over you, boxing you in with his arms as he rubs his nose to yours.

“Keep being good for me, and let me hear all those sweet noises you make, mmkay?”

You can’t answer because Mary presses his lips to yours before biting your bottom lip. He kisses and nibbles his way down your body as you fist the sheets. His tongue is clever, and you can’t wait to feel it on your clit.

He mouths at your panties, and you wiggle impatiently, but Mary isn’t moved. He huffs his warm breath on you as a finger traces your seam through the satin.

“ _Mary_ —please!”

“Mm, that’s what I like to hear.”

You feel the tip of his tongue trace just outside the lines of your panties before it starts to wiggle in and

you shriek in surprise when instead Mary grabs you by the thighs and yanks you to the edge of the bed.

“ _Omigod_ , Mary!”

He chuckles at you as he kneels on the floor.

“You know I fucking love tasting you, but my neck has limits. And…” he makes an exaggerated show of stroking his cock, “you know how hot you make me.”

You let him drape your legs over his shoulders before he’s pulling your panties to the side. The first swipe of his tongue over your clit is pure ecstasy, and you bow off the bed with a shout. Your eyes are clamped shut at the rapture, but you swear you can feel him smile into you.

His tongue is an expert at drawing pleasure from your clit, and you lose yourself in the way it circles, taps, and flicks as you chant out _OhOhOhOh_ like a steam engine.

When you feel a soft pressure at your hole, you let out a long, low grunt, and then Mary’s fingers enter you. You push at them—mashing your pussy into his lips—until his knuckles become flush with you. The press is delicious, and when you clench around his fingers, Mary growls.

“Feels good, huh?”

“Oh yes, Mary!”

Eased by your slick, his fingers slide easily in and out of you.

“Then be a good fucking girl and let me fucking hear it.”

He dives back into your folds as his fingers curl to tap at your G-spot. You jerk and let out a high-pitched whistle, and are rewarded with Mary sucking on your clit between his lips.

You want to cum, and you want to cum _now_.

“ _PleaseOhPleaseOhPlease_!” you cry out as your head jerks this way and that.

But Mary just hums as he keeps his steady pace. Every time he gives you a good flick, you respond with an answering whine until you’re trembling with need.

“Ah! Ah— _oh_ …!”

Mary always says you taste sweeter just before you cum, and you think there must be some truth to it, because—just as you’re feeling on the precipice—his tongue speeds up on your hardened clit.

You let out a whine as your hands grasp the sheets so hard that you feel them bunch under you as your pussy tightens. Your climax swells and breaks, and you buck and thrash as each wave hits you. Mary dutifully follows the erratic undulations of your hips as your pussy pops and pulses, his tongue a constant pressure on you.

Once you finally melt back into the covers, you open your eyes again.

Mary is looking at you smugly, and he keeps his eyes trained on you as he removes his fingers before sucking them into his mouth. He takes a long pull from them, closing his eyes and moaning around them.

When he stands up—your legs falling limply from his shoulders—you can see that his cock is out and shiny with precum. He yanks his tee off by the back collar, pausing only to use the bottom to wipe off his chin, before stepping out of his boxers.

"You gonna keep being good for me?" he asks as he crawls over you once more.

“Yes, Mare!”

He grabs your belly in great handfuls as he kisses and bites the skin there.

“How precious you are.” He stops to look up at you through his lashes. “Are you ready for me, sweetness?”

You nod, but his eyebrow quirks at you. 

He crawls up to whisper into your ear, and you can feel the heat of his bare chest on yours.

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“Fuck me, Mary.”

He rubs his head into the juncture of your neck and inhales deeply as his hips give a twitch against you—his dick sliding slightly against your wet folds.

You reach down to unclip your garters, but Mary’s head pops up, and his hand stays yours.

“No—leave ’em on. Wanna feel them while I’m fucking you.”

His hands travel down so he can run his palms over the wide fishnets covering your thighs before he’s grabbing fistfuls there too. You spread your legs further to give him better access.

He presses his hot cock into your wetness to smear it up and down his length, but he doesn't enter you yet.

“Now be good and ride me. Love watching you bounce on my cock.”

He rolls onto his back, and his hands are at your hips, urging you to straddle him. Languidly, you follow him over, and he runs his hands up and down your thighs before digging in his fingers. His gaze on you burns as he waits for you to bury his cock in your wet, hot cunt.

But first, you rub your sticky folds up and down his shaft in a delicious tease just so you can watch his eyes roll back into his head. You rock on him like that, making sure his entire dick is coated from root to tip.

“Yeah…there you go, sweetness,” he gasps. “Just like that.”

His hands break loose from your thighs so he can massage your tits and thumb at your nipples. When you moan from the feeling, he runs a hand down your belly.

“So perfect for me.”

He thumbs at your belly button, and when you squeal in consternation, he lets out a low giggle. You swat him away, but he just leans back with an impish grin still stuck to his face, arms crossing behind his head.

“How ’bout you fuck me now?”

You’re still sensitive from your orgasm—and rubbing your clit on his cockhead only stoked you further—so when you slide down his dick, you moan right along with him.

Mary’s hands clench onto your waist as his hips twitch up into you.

“Feels so good.”

His eyes are bright, but glazed, and you start to shift yourself up and down his length. His mouth parts as he breathes heavily, but his eyes don’t leave yours.

“Fucking love it when you ride me.”

You bounce on his cock, enjoying the way the creases of your thighs slap into the bowl of his hips—but you also stop to swivel figure 8s that have his chest heaving. When you squeeze hard around him, his eyes roll back.

“So good… _so good_ ,” he babbles. “You're doing so well, you feel _fucking amazing_.”

It’s only when your thighs start trembling does he roll the two of you over. He manhandles you onto your stomach, legs closed tight, before he slides into you again.

He kisses the nape of your neck before he whispers into your ear, and his breath is hot on your skin.

“I’m gonna make you cum once more.” His tongue traces the shell of your ear. “Now fucking be a good little girl and cum on my cock.”

His hips work into you like a piston, and he squirms around until you cry out from your G-spot stimulation.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff. Scream for me. Drip down my cock.”

Once again, the sheets are gripped tight in your fists as you grunt out your pleasure at Mary’s ministrations. His hips slap into the meat of your ass as his hands search to find your own; when they do, his fingers interlock with yours.

“Do ya like that?” he pants, and when you breathe out a _Yeah_ , he places a wet kiss behind your ear. “You gonna cum for me?”

You shift your head, your lips searching for his, and the two of you share a wet, sloppy kiss with the corners of your mouths.

“Touch me,” you gasp.

Mary grunts, but he repositions you so he has better access, surreptitiously groping your tits while he does so. 

“Mary!” you half chastise.

“What? They’re nice tits.”

You can hear the grin in his voice, but before you can make a witty rejoinder, he slips a finger into your slit; the feel of his finger slip sliding over your engorged clit shorts your brain.

“Oh fuck, oh god...”

It’s an intense, sweet feeling, and you frantically try to rub faster against his finger to get more of it.

“Relax, sweetness—I gotcha.”

He speeds up his finger, and you cry out at the burst of pleasure that brings.

His other arm is trembling with the effort of holding himself up while he simultaneously fucks into you and fingers your clit, but he keeps going.

“You're doing such a good job,” says Mary, breathless. “Can't wait to feel you squeeze my cock.”

You feel yourself pulsate as the building sweetness threatens to blow.

“Ughn, _Mare_ ,” you cry out, panting.

His finger circles your bubbling clit, and you finally crash over the edge.

You moan and moan and moan as you spasm and clench around the length filling you, and you jerk this way at that as the waves of your orgasm wash through you.

“Oh shit. Oh fuck,” rasps Mary. His hips still, fingers digging in your sides, and you wonder if he came as you slump into the bed.

“Christ, that was close.” He leans down to growl in your ear as he starts up a slow pace. “You’re so fucking hot."

He scrapes his teeth along your neckline before sinking them into your shoulder.

“Now, roll over—I wanna look at you.”

You do so lazily, trying not to laugh when Mary hisses because his dick slips out.

“Shit, fuck.”

He grabs one of your ankles to rest on his shoulder as he fumbles to press back into you. When he enters you again, he grunts low in his throat and tilts his head back.

“Fuck, this isn’t going to last long.”

You run a finger down his suspiciously dirty-blonde happy trail, and his eyes pop back open.

“ _Mm_ , I’ve got nothing to complain about.”

He beams.

“Fucking right you don’t. I’m _awesome_.”

You rock your hips into him, and his smug look turns lusty. He turns his head to kiss and nip at your ankle as he pumps into you. His eyes bore straight into yours.

“So fucking good. And all mine.”

He places a hand on your stomach (which he says is so he can feel his dick in you, but you think otherwise) as he begins to fuck into you in earnest. When you raise your arms above your head to brace yourself, Mary’s eyes darken, and he falls down on top of you.

Half growling, he sucks and nips at the soft skin of your arm before sliding his hands up them. He’s steadily thrusting into you as his hands grab at your wrists before slipping his palms up to lace your fingers with his.

His hair presses into your cheek, and you can hear the sharp rasps of his breath as he chases that orgasmic high.

You turn your head so that your lips can brush his ear as you hum an _Mmm_ and then a soft _Oh_ into it.

Mary half mewls, half whines, and his pelvis starts slamming into you with great audible slaps.

“Fuck…I’m gonna—I’m gonna…”

You moan suggestively into his ear, and then he’s screaming into the pillow as his cock kicks and he shudders. He gives a few staccato grunts while his hips give little abortive twitches into you as he rides out the aftershocks, and you coo into his ear.

Finally, he stills, and his hands trail lazily back down your arms as he turns to kiss your neck.

“Fuck—that was good,” he rumbles.

You run your hands down his sweaty back and murmur your assent as he catches his breath. Once he does, he sighs before hefting himself up so he can ease his soft cock out of you, giving you a look that’s all at once greedy and fond.

When you reach your hand out to him, he snatches it up by the wrist, and makes a snarling noise as he bites your fingers.

“Mary!” you giggle, trying not very hard to get away from him.

He smiles wickedly as he scrapes his teeth down a finger.

“One day I might eat you all up.”

You thrust your hips at him.

“God, I hope so!”

He chuckles at this before flopping down beside you.

“C’mere for a minute,” he says as he pulls you flush against him and wraps you in his arms, sighing contentedly.

You melt into him as his hands rove up and down your body, grabbing here and squeezing there like you’re his very own stress ball.

“I think we should turn this into a habit,” he says after a few minutes.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Mary,” you laugh as you slap at him.

He just giggles at you and pulls you closer.


End file.
